


The One Time Orlando Didn’t Kiss Dillon and the One Time He Did

by sebos



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time Orlando Didn't Kiss Dillon

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOR CHUM 
> 
> NEVER ASK ME TO WRITE YOU A FIC BECAUSE I WILL MAKE IT A FUCKING NOVELLA
> 
> SORRY ITS NOT THE PROMPT YOU WANTED BUT ILL WRITE THAT TOO

The music currently playing in the club was entirely far too loud for Orlando’s liking. The bass was too hard and the mixture of cigarette smoke and increased hormone levels in the air was enough to make his head hurt. Some people would argue that the overall happy atmosphere of a club could bring someone up out of their funk right away and make them let loose and have a little fun but it was the complete opposite for the thin, freckled man. Clubs just made him feel sick and he felt like he was already suffering from second hand smoke. Of course he didn't mind clubs when he was preforming because he was actually having fun then. He would be singing and dancing around in his little booth above the crowd and above all that thick, nasty air produced by smoking, sweaty fans. There were no bad vibes then, only fun. That he actually enjoyed, not this. This was just torture, he was forced to socialize with people he didn't even know and by socializing that meant staring off into space while someone went on about something he honestly didn't care about. Yet again he didn't really didn't care about anything, except for getting the fuck out of there.  
As Orlando swished around his beer in the bottle he felt a hand slam down onto his bony shoulder and a husky voice slur into his ear,  
“Hey there hot stuff.” Orlando reacted quickly and swung his shoulder around knocking the person in the face. When he turned around to see who it was he both relieved and pissed, but mostly pissed.  
“Jesus Christ Dillon what the fuck is wrong with you? Don’t scare me like that,” Orlando shouted over the blaring bass in the background which he could have sworn was getting louder by the minute. Dillon just brought two fingers to his lips to check if he was bleeding from the blow to the face but he was alright, it’s not like Orlando was that strong anyway.  
“Oh relaaaax, babe. S’just meeee,” Dillon slurred as he spun Orlando around on his bar stool so they were face to face. Even in his drunken haze he could still stand there and appreciate how damn cute his boyfriend was with his stern eyebrows, his blushing freckled face, and his perfect pursed pink lips. Not being able to hold himself back, Dillon leaned in for a kiss but he was rudely shoved away by his slightly smaller boyfriend who clearly wasn't having any of that. Frowning Dillon tried to lean in again but Orlando just pressed his palms on both of Dillon’s shoulders and pushed him back.  
“What the fu-“ he began to argue but he was interrupted by Orlando speaking up once more.  
“You’re drunk,” he said clearly stating the obvious, but Dillon refused to admit it. If there was one thing the younger man hated more than having his affections be rejected it was admitting he had somewhat of a drinking problem.  
“Whater you talkin’ ‘bout ‘m not drunk,” Dillon straightened himself out trying to look and sound as sober as possible and he thought he was doing a pretty good job at convincing Orlando he wasn’t wasted off his ass, but he could tell by the emotionless expression on his boyfriend’s face that he wasn’t buying it at all (or did his face always look like that?).  
“C’mon just give me a kissss,” Dillon pleaded. As much as he liked going to clubs and losing himself to the music jumping around and grinding on a few random club goers, Dillon could only go so long without a soft kiss on the lips from the one he loved and he didn’t take being rejected too well.  
“No Dillon you’re drunk your lips probably taste like beer and on top of that I’m pissed at you for dragging me out here in the first place,” Orlando hissed, hopping off the bar stool and making his way through the crowds of sweaty people to the front door knowing full well Dillon would follow and maybe they could actually go home. Ignoring Dillon shouting his name over the music Orlando just pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool night air, a sudden gust of wind hitting his bare skin and making him shiver and suddenly wish he brought a coat or something. A few seconds later Dillon stumbled through the door almost tripping and landing on his face but he quickly gained his balance and stood up straight pretending that didn’t happen. Orlando just ignored him and looked around the empty streets hoping it wasn’t too late to get a cab because he knew dragging a drunken Dillon home on foot would be a pain in the ass. Or maybe he’d just leave Dillon to curl up and sleep on the street while he went home and slept in their big bed alone. Orlando smiled to himself, yeah he liked that idea but it was cruel. He’ll probably just make Dillon sleep on the couch so he didn’t get vomit all over the nice sheets. After Dillon couldn’t take the silence anymore feeling Orlando’s hatred towards him at the moment only grow stronger, the younger man piped up,  
“Why d’you hate me?” Finally Orlando looked over at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes when he saw how pathetic he looked but he also felt a ping of sadness. Dillon just looked so hurt and heart broken, like an annoying love sick puppy.  
“I don’t hate you Dillon I’m just pissed at you. I’m pissed at you for being so selfish. I told you I didn’t want to go out tonight and I hate clubs especially grimy ones like this and what do you do? You tell me ‘oh just come it’ll be fun we’ll stick together we’ll have fun’ and then you just go and get drunk and leave me at the bar alone.” Dillon opened his mouth to speak up but Orlando was just fuming he didn’t dare speak.  
“I mean who the fuck does that? Oh! And on top of that you expect me to be totally ok with kissing your drunken a-“Suddenly Orlando was interrupted by Dillon’s quiet voice.  
“I’m sorry…” Orlando stood back and raised an eyebrow literally amazed at what he just heard come out of Dillon’s mouth. He never apologized so that was either the booze talking or Dillon actually felt that bad.  
“What did you say?” Orlando heard him perfectly clear but he just wanted to hear those sweet words roll off the younger man’s tongue once more. Dillon fidgeted with his hands and shuffled in place feeling anxious now that Orlando’s harsh gaze was on him again.  
"I said I’m sorry. Sorry for being such a selfish shit boyfriend,” he said, his voice getting quieter with each word. He looked down at the ground again hoping that if he didn’t look Orlando in the eyes or even move then maybe he would stop yelling at him and forget he was even there. Like how it was with a T-Rex which was pretty much exactly what Orlando was to Dillon at this point.  
“Apology accepted.”  
“Wait what?” Dillon’s head shot up looking up at his boyfriend who was now smiling. That fucker was actually smiling at him.  
“You heard me Francis, I accept your apology. Now come one let’s go home it’s too cold to be standing around and there’s no cabs at this time of night,’ Orlando said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms trying to warm up as he turned on his heel and began to walk down the street. Leaving Dillon to contemplate what just happened for a few seconds before he followed after him.  
“Wait that’s it? That’s all I have to do to make you stop being mad at me? Just apologize?” He asked, slyly slipping his hand into Orlando’s which the older man gladly took feeling warmer already.  
“Well that and promise never to drag me to a club again, but yeah admitting you’re wrong is enough to make me forgive you,” Orlando said looking up at the sky above noticing how most of the stars were disappearing and being replaced by a dim orange glow. Exactly how long had they been out for? It took a lot of will power from Orlando to keep himself from getting angry at Dillon again for not only dragging him to a club on a fucking Thursday night, but for dragging him to a club on a fucking Thursday night for six hours.  
Dillon just swung he and Orlando’s hands back and forth staying quiet for a bit after muttering, “Ok.” He felt like he already caused enough damage for the night and he really just didn’t have anything to add after that. His mind was blank and he just took the time to thoroughly enjoy the night with his boyfriend like how he originally intended, just he and Orlando enjoying each other’s company and the comfortable silence that drifted between them. At that point in time it finally hit Dillon how long it had been since he had shown affection to his boyfriend and vice versa and he figured that things were all better now so he leaned in for a kiss for the first time since they were in the club and Orlando instantly pulled away disconnecting his hand from Dillon’s.  
“I’m not giving you anything until you’re completely sober you got that?” he hissed pressing his hand against Dillon’s lips. Dillon lowered his head in defeat and nodded. He would just have to wait.  



	2. The Second Time Orlando Didn't Kiss Dillon

What a liar. What a god damn no good liar. No he was more than a liar; he was a fucking ass hole that was going to see the back of Orlando’s hand across his face after this was through. That’s what was running through Orlando’s mind as he sat on his own fucking couch watching as a bunch of random drunk strangers knocked over his framed photos of precious family members and threw up on his floor. Somehow Dillon had managed to trick Orlando into letting him invite ‘just a few’ friends over for a ‘little get together’ which was clearly utter bullshit. Apparently Dillon has sent out a mass tweet to his horde of fans resulting in almost all of them invading their home and all the space surrounding it. It had been hours since Dillon had waltzed by drink in hand not like it was a surprise but Dillon had promised to cut back on the drinking. Yet again he also promised not to drag Orlando to another club yet here they were. Orlando started to think that over, technically this wasn’t a club and Dillon didn’t drag him to it which is why Orlando wasn’t as mad as he should be, but he was still secretly plotting Dillon’s inevitable death. He’ll probably just smother him with a pillow in his sleep. 

Orlando wanted to get up and search for his boyfriend but in an effort to stay calm he decided to stay put and wait for the party to either die down or for his boyfriend to make his way over to him. He didn’t want to take a walk through the house and see just how bad the damage was, or god forbid see some drunk couple fucking in his bed. The freckled man tried texting Dillon trying not to sound too mad asking him to come to the living room or asking where he was but he was sure Dillon was intentionally ignoring his phone fearing what Orlando had to say. So Orlando just sat there his eyes closed trying to at least enjoy the music because it was their house so the music collection was top, but it was hard to let the music take his mind elsewhere when some drunkard kept bumping into his chair every five seconds. Had it happened one more time and Orlando would have shoved a beer bottle down someone’s throat. Finally after an hour of sitting there wallowing in his own misery Orlando’s phone vibrated indicating he got a text, seeing who it was from both relieved and infuriated him. Dillon had sent him a one word text message of “kitchen” and nothing else. 

Orlando practically jumped out of his chair and weaved through a bunch of people to get to his kitchen where Dillon was waiting hopefully. It took a while but after sitting up on the counter and craning his neck to look over the crowd of people only to see Dillon’s fluffy blonde hair peeking up over by kitchen table. Orlando rushed over to him the momentum his picked up causing him to crash into Dillon and send the tipsy man into the wall shoulder first. Not even waiting for Dillon to collect himself and stand up, Orlando really let him have it, 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I tell you you could have a small get together with our friends and you go and invite half the fucking planet, then hide all night so I can’t yell at you for it.” Dillon just laughed and poked Orlando’s nose with his index finger.

“Thanks for lettin’ me throw this party babe,” Dillon slurred making Orlando furious, he was drunk again what a fucking surprise. As a token of appreciation Dillon leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss but his efforts were rejected. Surely he didn’t expect Orlando to kiss him when he had expressed dozens of times that he hated his booze breath and refused to show any affection when Dillon royally fucked up. Which Dillon apparently forgot because he held Orlando by his hips bringing him close trying to force him into a kiss but his boyfriend reacted fast, bringing up his hand and smacking the back across Dillon’s face. Damn that felt good. The crowd of people that surrounded them all “ooh’d” and fell silent while others on the outskirts of the circle just continued on with their business and continued drinking and dancing god vibes still clearly there. Just not between the couple.   
“Dillon, can we talk?” Orlando was seething at this point and that really wasn’t a question, he just grabbed Dillon’s wrist and dragged him down the halls to their bedroom which was unoccupied to Orlando’s relief. He shut and locked the door behind him while Dillon sat on the bed rubbing his face and staring at the floor knowing exactly what was about to come but this time he was really scared. He really fucked up this time and that slap really sobered him up. What if Orlando broke up with him? What if he kicked him out right then and there? Not even letting Orlando Dillon beat him to the punch and just looked up at him fear in his eyes saying,

“I’m so sorry Orlando I promise I won’t do anything like this ever again I swear. I won’t take you to a club or a party, I won’t throw any parties without your permission, and I promise I’ll stop drink-“

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time!” Orlando stopped Dillon short. He was furious and he was done with letting Dillon get off easy. He just wanted Dillon to get it through his thick skull that he had to start taking responsibility and stop walking all over Orlando or else he was defiantly going to get his ass dumped. There was only so much the freckled man could take. Dillon just kept his mouth shut and sat on his hands focusing all his attention on Orlando. Something finally clicked in his mind and he was fully willing to listen to his boyfriend and work for his forgiveness. 

“I want you to go downstairs and tell everyone to leave right now, not in an hour, but now. Then I want you to clean up this giant mess you caused both inside the house and out. I saw our couch cushions floating in the pool out back and I want them dried and put back. Make it so it was like this entire thing never happened. On top of that I want you to get rid of all the booze in the house; I will decide when you can have it back. Then, and only then, will I forgive you for being such a fucking dick,” Orlando stepped closer to Dillon with every word until he was looming over him arms crossed and Dillon couldn’t even bare to look him in the eyes but he knew he had to or he’d earn another slap to the face. Now was not the time to be rude. Dillon just nodded and got up wanting to get this over with and have Orlando love him all over again but he was stopped by Orlando’s voice when he had his hand on the door handle.

“Oh, and Dillon?”

“Yeah?” Dillon’s voice cracked although he didn’t really know why, it’s not like he was going to cry or anything. He just stood there taking his hand away from the door handle as Orlando approached him and leaning in. Dillon’s heart pounded and he was expecting a soft kiss of reassurance but as he puckered his lips Orlando just covered his face with his hand and said,

“Don’t forget to get that pair of panties down from the chandelier alright?”  
“Oh…yeah, right. I’ll make sure to get that,” Dillon said opening the door and leaving to go do his work feeling broken and sad. Orlando had never been this mad before and he didn’t even know if there was any coming back from this. He would just have to be on his best behavior and obey Orlando from here on out and hope things turned out ok.


	3. The One Time Orlando Finally Kissed Dillon

So that’s what Dillon did. For a whole month he did nothing but listen to Orlando and didn’t dare to do anything that would upset him in the slightest, and if he did he would apologize and lean in for a kiss but after a while he learned that that would just never happen so he stopped trying. Every other night he and Orlando stayed home and Dillon made dinner and they ate together talking about work, friends, anything that came up and it was nice but Dillon just always felt like Orlando was still mad at him for what happened weeks ago so he never felt entirely comfortable. He would help clean the house and go shopping with Orlando along with running errands which he would never normally do because he thought it was too boring so he’d stay home. He liked all the quality time they were spending together but there was just so much tension between the couple Dillon couldn’t allow himself to enjoy it. The younger man was doing fine with the beer withdrawal and he really didn’t feel like wanted to drink anymore even when he was really anxious and he sure as hell didn’t feel like going clubbing out anymore either. He just overall felt emotionally and physically exhausted, and boy did it suck. Dillon just wanted Orlando to get over this so they could finally kiss again. 

He continued lust for a simple peck on the lips all throughout dinner, angrily picking at his food and being totally oblivious to Orlando watching him. Just as Dillon was working himself up and getting ready to stand up and demand his boyfriend let him off this crazy tight leash he had him on Orlando just put his utensils down and saying,

“Jesus Christ Dillon I can’t do this anymore, this is ridiculous.” That made Dillon’s eyes flicker upwards to look at that sad freckled face. What did he mean? Was he talking about their relationship? Was he finally sick of him? Dillon began to panic and wanted to say something but Orlando just stood up and walked over to Dillon on the other side of the table and swung his long skinny leg over Dillon’s lap and taking a seat. Dillon’s eyes went wide not fully registering what was a happening but when Orlando grabbed the back of his neck and lurched his head forward so their lips could meet for a passionate kiss, Dillon knew exactly what was going on and he allowed himself to relax. He put his hands on Orlando’s hips and tilted his head up more relishing the feeling of having the older man’s lips on his again. God he missed this. It almost seemed like Dillon couldn’t get enough as he frantically bit at Orlando’s bottom lip making him moan and open his mouth, giving Dillon access to his mouth. They moved their tongues slowly, rubbing them together and circling them around each other, just enjoying the feeling of being so close again. Dillon slid his hands down Orlando’s hips and stopped to grope his ass to which the older man rocked his hips back into but he figured this had gone far enough and he pulled away from Dillon’s mouth, a trail of saliva clinging to he and Dillon’s lips. 

“Can we please go back to a being a bickering old couple again please? This whole tip toeing around certain subjects and being totally obedient thing really isn’t working out for me,’ Orlando cooed, running his hands through Dillon’s fluffy hair. 

“I mean sure it’s nice to have you cater to my every whim and not be a total dick all the time but I kind of miss that. I miss the fights. I miss the action. I miss my old Dilly,” Orlando was now pouting clearly not liking how things were going between them currently. He brought Dillon up for another kiss sighing as his lips touched his boyfriend’s. Orlando had been rejecting Dillon’s kisses for the longest time because he was always drunk or just being an ass and Orlando didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but like he Dillon he had begun to miss the feeling of their lips touching, skin on skin, feeling like an actual couple. When Orlando finally broke away he quickly peppered kisses along Dillon’s jaw before kissing his nose and resting his head under Dillon’s chin, dragging a finger down his chest quietly saying,

“Because being a perfect couple is just really boring ya know?” Dillon just laughed and kissed the top of Orlando’s head, patting his butt and getting up carrying his boyfriend to the bedroom.

“Yeah baby I know,” he said, nudging the bedroom door open with his foot and making his way over to the bed. He gave Orlando one last kiss before putting him down on the bed. He thought about being gentle but to celebrate them being asses to each other again in order to keep the spark in their relationship, Dillon decided to just drop the older man making him yelp and curse at Dillon as he bounced on the mattress a bit. 

“You’re such an ass,” Orlando grunted wrapping his legs around Dillon’s waist and pulling him down for yet another kiss. There would be a lot of that tonight in order to make up for lost times, that and other things. Dillon just laughed and ran his hands up underneath Orlando’s shirt making him shiver and biting his lip, feeling in control again. 

“Love you too babe.”


End file.
